The instant variety was propagated by me at Bradford Farms in Merced County (San Joaquin Valley), Calif., as the result of hand pollination of a seedling from a cross of Red Free (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,385) by Autumn Gold (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,478), by a pollen parent Rio Del Rey (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,081). I asexually reproduced the resulting plant by budding and grafting and such reproduction of plant and fruit characteristics were true to the original plant in all respects.
The instant variety most nearly resembles Regal Grand (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,751), but is distinguished therefrom by having fruit which ripens approximately two days earlier and an improvement thereon in having fruit of a brighter, redder skin color and more firmness. It is further distinguished by an attractive, uniformly globose shape, good eating flavor, and a uniquely shaped stone having an acute ventral side and a mucronate dorsal side.
This variety resembles Autumn Gold in that they are both clingstone and globose in shape, but the instant variety ripens about 10 days earlier, has a much more desirable red skin color, and is of better eating quality, being not acidic. It differs obviously from Red Free by being clingstone instead of freestone, and by ripening about 28 days later. It also differs from the freestone Rio Del Rey by being clingstone and by ripening about 21 days later.
The variety was compared to Regal Grand because of the close proximity of ripening time, which places them in direct competition in the market place .